


you make me strong

by prettyysetter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyysetter/pseuds/prettyysetter
Summary: "You're making excuses Tj. You're scared. You're scared it won't work out so you're creating problems," she sighs. "He's scared too. He likes you, even if he doesn't even realize, you two complete eachother."Tj almost wants to laugh, the cliches making his face flush. "I'm a coward, Buffy.""Yeah, I know."





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

> tyrus get together fic? oh yes. also it wouldn't let me ass Tj into characters so oh well, but leave opinions in the comments or gimme a kudos, whatever works! thank ya

Tj considered himself a fairly secretive person. He didn't share his issues, he didn't talk about his insecurities; he didn't feel like there was anyone who would listen.

Until he met Cyrus.

From anyone elses point of view, they were polar opposites. Cyrus is respectful, caring, and so incredibly thoughtful... And Tj just didn't see himself in any way comparable.

Tj had friends, of course he did, but he always felt quite out of place. They were impulsive, craved danger of sorts, laughed at other people's expense.

He didn't want to be like that. When he met Cyrus, it was like a new light was shone on the way he should behave. He felt brighter, happier, and almost electric around him.

The sound of his shoes scuffing against the pavement is what he decides to focus on, distracting him from the thought of Cyrus's eyes popping into his mind.

He walks to the swing set, hands stuffed in his jean pockets as he sits down.

"Tj!" He hears, making him turn with a thump of anticipation in his chest.

It's not Cyrus, he sees, despite his personal hopes, but Buffy.

"Oh...hi."

"What're you doing here?" She asks, stare pointed.

"Sitting."

"I see that."

There's a moment of silence, and Buffy shifts her stance from one leg to the other.

"Was a surprise to see you at the Shiva," she comments, not taking her eyes away from Tj despite his gaze being glued to the trees in the distance.

Tj shrugs, keeping his mouth closed.

"Why are you so nice to Cyrus?" She asks, nearly giving the boy whiplash.

"What? We're friends."

She scoffs, walking so he has no choice but to look at her. "When a person is in love, they look at someone differently."

Tj's heart quickens to his displeasure. "On with it."

"You're not nice to many people. Yet there's Cyrus, who defends you to the end of the earth, and you look at him like he's the sun, so I need you to answer one thing."

Tj grits his teeth, squinting at her.

"Do you like him? In a more than friends way?"

It's silent, no sound besides what Tj can only describe as thick discomfort and the beating of his heart.

"I don't see how that's your business," he decides to respond, voice slow and careful.

"Right, that answers my question then."

He stands up, quickly, "What's your problem, Buffy?"

Her eyes widen, slightly taken aback.

"What-"

"I don't need you to tell anyone about my personal issues, I haven't even told my parents yet, or Cyrus, no one knows and I was fine with that, and now I know you're gonna report back to him and Andi and I just can't handle that."

Buffy opens her mouth to respond but she can't muster up what she's going to say.

"Just leave me alone," he mutters, turning to leave.

"I won't tell him."

He turns, studying her face for any signs of lying.

"I don't wanna out you. And you clearly have things to work out on your own, but Tj, you have to stop thinking everyone's out to get you. Clearly there's more to you than this angry front you put up or Cyrus wouldn't be so head over heels for you."

Tj feels it all at once, like a rock dropped on his head and cracking around his feet.

The possibility of Cyrus liking him romantically never ran through his mind. He feels like he can't talk, but the desire for answers overpowers the need.

"Does Cyrus like me?"

She snorts, shoving her hands into her pockets. "You can be oblivious."

Tj's chest pangs with dejavu about the day at the swing set...the day he knew his feelings for Cyrus weren't platonic.

"Cyrus is...?" He trails off, throwing up his hand in the air to insinuate 'Y'know."

She almost laughs. "Uh, yeah, did you not know?"

He shrugs, "I mean I had a feeling but I didn't wanna be stereotypical."

"He hasn't told you yet but I don't know if he would if he didn't get a kick in the right direction."

Tj thinks, mind slightly blurring with thoughts. Cyrus likes boys. Cyrus might like him. They might be able to be more than friends.

"I'm not relationship material, he's too nice."

Buffy rolls her eyes, tossing her hand up like a gesture of 'what are you on about'.

"You're making excuses Tj. You're scared. You're scared it won't work out so you're creating problems," she sighs. "He's scared too. He likes you, even if he doesn't even realize, you two complete eachother."

Tj almost wants to laugh, the cliches making his face flush. "I'm a coward, Buffy."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 

He wasn't good at words, Tj knows this, but something about the friday morning air and the pool of smiling students flooding into the school gave him confidence.

"Underdog!" He calls, and his heart flips over when Cyrus looks at him, a smile sprouting on both their faces.

"Hey!" He responds, reaching into his locker. "Nice seeing you the other day," he says, referring to the Shiva.

"I was glad I could make it. Hey, listen I need to talk to you about something."

Cyrus raises a curious eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Meet me at the swing sets today, after school."

Cyrus doesn't say a word as Tj walks away, a thump of anticipation dropping in his chest.

He's about to tell Buffy and Andi about Tj's request when the man himself pops over, sitting across from Buffy.

"Can I borrow you?" He asks, making both Cyrus and Andi look at him with confusion. Buffy says she'll be right back, and the two disapear down the hallway.

Andi says she didn't know they were close, and Cyrus feels a bubble of something- he refuses to call it jealousy- in his stomach.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Andi says, looking straight into Cyrus's eyes. She looked almost analytical, like she was studying his reaction.

"Don't know. I'm supposed to be seeing Tj after school at the swing sets so I can probably ask him there."

It happens for a split second, anyone else would have missed it, but when he says that Andi's eyes widen for just a moment.

He squints, almost trying to search his friends face for any signs of recollection.

Buffy comes back, a grin on her face.

"What was that about?" Cyrus asks, fiddling with his fork.

"Just a tutoring thing," she shrugs.

Cyrus leaves it at that, thought it lingers in his mind all day.

When he arrives at the swing set, Tj is already there, sitting with his hands stuffed in his jacket and legs kicking at the ground.

"Hey," he says, sitting at the swing next to him.

Tj looks at him, and it almost startles Cyrus how gentle and nervous his eyes look. "Hi."

"Did you wanna talk about something?"

Tj hesitates, studying Cyrus's face before he decides to speak, "Yeah."

Cyrus waits for a minute, and he sees tears well in his eyes. "Tj? What's wrong?" He asks, voice dripping in concern.

"Cyrus..." He starts, and swallows. "You've helped me become more honest ever since we've become friends. But there's something I haven't told you."

Cyrus looks at him in confusion. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" He asks, a little concerned about seeing Tj cry.

"I'm gay."

Cyrus almost chokes, coughing and hitting his chest. "Huh?"

"I've never...had feelings for a girl before. Or anyone really, I just didn't care about that kind of thing, I just wanted to play basketball and do dumb things. But recently I..." He laughs slightly, wiping his eyes quickly. "But it's different when it comes to you. I want to make you smile. I want to hang out with you, I want to see you enjoy spending time with me."

Tj isn't looking at him anymore, instead his eyes are cast down at his shoes.

"I like you Cyrus. In a way I felt like I shouldn't. I'm not good with feelings and I guess you know that but...I never wanna lie to you."

Cyrus blinks as he tries to take in the information. "You..have feelings for me?"

Tj nods and Cyrus smiles, "You know I'm gay too, right?"

Tj laughs and shrugs, "I mean, I always had a feeling, y'know, and I talked to Buffy and she kind of pushed me to admit I like you." He still hasn't looked at Cyrus, so the shorter stands up to try and look him in the eye.

"Tj," he asks. "Can you look at me?"

Tj swallows once more, standing up to face him and their eyes meet. "I don't know if what Buffy said was true. I don't know if you do actually like me, but-"

"Wait Buffy said that?"

"Yeah, and at lunch I asked her how I should ask you out.."

Cyrus smiles fondly, "Oh, is that what you're doing?" He laughs, taking a step closer to him.

"Was she right?" Tj asks. "You like me? Or am I just fooling myself?"

It feels all too familiar, them just a few inches apart and Cyrus wanting so badly to just wrap his arms around him. He regretted not doing anything that day, when Tj apologized. He won't make the same mistake.

Cyrus takes only a second to decide his next move, suddenly his hands are on his face and he's just inches away, standing on his toes. His hearts thumping in his chest, and he smiles. "I told you you can be oblivious."

They kiss, for only a moment, but it feels different than it did with Iris. It feels warm, light, and maybe a little awkward, but frankly neither would have it any other way.


End file.
